


You've Got to be Kitten Me

by MinnieLaceHaz



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Ariana Grande (Musician)
Genre: Blowjobs, Crushes, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Oral Sex, Pining, Riding, Shameless Smut, Texting, Vaginal Sex, michael eats ariana out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5436035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieLaceHaz/pseuds/MinnieLaceHaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's 20th birthday was nothing but another one in his mind. It was fine, the party was nice and everything was okay. That was until Ariana DMed him and the two instantly clicked, his crush growing over the next two days. And when the AMAs starts, the night ends with unforgettable events.</p><p>Or, where Michael and Ariana flirt over twitter, only to hook up but its not a hook up, cause then they date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got to be Kitten Me

**Author's Note:**

> Mariana af. Enjoy the first, I think, Mariana fanfic ☺

It was no secret Michael had a huge celebrity crush on Ariana Grande.

When it first started, it was mild. Like any other crush, it was based off her looks. Sad to say, but at least he's honest. She had red, dyed hair at the time and was only eighteen. It was before him and the boys started touring with One Direction and he was still in Australia.

At first, he would sit and watch Victorious and be amazed at how pretty and adorable she was. People either hated or loved her character; Cat Valentine. He thought she was the star of the show, sometimes forgetting it's called VicTORIous and not ViCATorious, but whatever. He can dream.

The thing is, ever since fame hit, Michael has been having sex and flirting and being with girls. Sometimes it's hard for him to enjoy it, though. All he can imagine is being with Ariana and it was so silly. Michael didn't even know her properly, but he felt like he did.

When you're crushing on a celebrity, it's cute and usually all for imagination. However, when you are famous and understand the fame more, you know the person is more human than what people see. Michael hasn't exactly met Ariana, but he knew her more than before, when he was only fifteen and fascinated with her beauty.

As of now, he knew she was more than a pretty face and cute giggle. She had feelings and she laughed and didn't always do her make up and she didn't just have extensions from dying her hair too much. He understood that she did stupid things and sometimes messed up and he related to that so much.

Michael's crush did fade for a bit, but then it grew more when Ariana DM'ed him one day and he felt like a fifteen year old boy again on his birthday when she messaged him. At first, Michael was enjoying his time with his friends and just out with them, partying a bit and having fun.

He was a little drunk, but not wasted. Only tipsy and laughing when Luke was dancing like a fool. Michael couldn't believe he was actually twenty. It was quite ridiculous to think that he isn't a teenager anymore. He's been pouting about it all day and having trouble thinking about being a full on adult.

When Michael was taking a sip of his drink, he shook his head to the music playing and shimmied a bit jokingly as he saw Ashton with Bryana, laughing at something she was saying. Before he could go over and tease, he sighed when hearing his phone beep and really needed to turn off DM notifications.

He figured it was just a fan who was messaging and asking what size his dick was. When he grabbed it, he went away since the room was so dark and furrowed his eyebrows at the amount of DMs he had. But, then one name caught him off guard and he gulped when seeing who it was.

@ArianaGrande: 11/20/15 11:32 PM

Happy birthday !!!! You're an adult now! Maybe we should get a drink some time, haha. Oh wait, not 21 quite yet...lol. x

Michael felt his heart drop and he hesitated, not sure what to do. Michael was nearly shaking. Okay, he's an adult and famous, so this was just not that serious. But, he never met her. He remembered freaking out over meeting All Time Low. But, he has a legit crush on Ariana, so he didn't even know what to think.

Michael paced for a moment, not knowing how to reply. What if she didn't even see his reply? What if she ignores him? What if he says something dumb? He tried to clear his intoxication and took a deep breath. Then, he timidly typed of a semi-funny reply. Or not funny at all, he didn't know.

@Michael5SOS: 11/20/15 11:43 PM

Hi! :D thank you, lol. And I'm drinking rn, my bad? Don't tell anyone! It's legal at 18 in Aussie tho ;)

Shit, he sounded like a stupid girl! Michael frantically tried taking it back, hating himself for adding the winky face. She's going to think he's immature and childish. Then they'll never have sex or date or anything. Wow, the alcohol is really getting to his head right now.

Michael pouted as he saw it sent and he sighed deeply. Great, he has officially embarrassed himself in front of a super popstar queen angel girl. He will never be able to date or see anyone else for as long as he lived. But, then he heard a beep and cringed before glancing down at his phone and was surprised to see her response.

@ArianaGrande: 10/20/15 11:47 PM

Lol! I completely get it :D the age laws are so dumb, it should be the same everywhere tbh. How does it feel being 20?

Okay, she wants to hold a conversation, that's good. At least she isn't rushing him to stop replying. Michael nervously looked around, realizing he's spending his party texting Ariana Grande instead of actually partying. But, honestly, who would want to party when their celebrity crush is texting them?

@Michael5SOS: 11/20/15 11:52 PM

It feels the same as being 19 but I don't get away with the same shit as before :( my mum won't even get me xmas presents! Ugh, the struggle haha.

Shit, he's being a kid again. Michael's immature though, he always has been and always will be. That's sort of how it works for him, but Ariana seems more mature and adult-like. She is twenty-two, though. Of course it's a little different for her. He really hoped that won't throw this all off.

@ArianaGrande: 11/21/15 12:01 AM

omg same. Parents use this as an excuse, i cry :'( but, hey, at least we have money and can get our own things? I just get my mom a present instead :) to thank her for being there for me and helping me and all that cheesy shit. i'm cliche ik.

@ArianaGrande: 11/21/15 12:01 AM

Oh and it's so cute how non-americans say 'mum' awwwww you're cute af.

Oh My God. Ariana called him cute? Michael wanted to die then and there. How can he even replied to that? Does he compliment her back?

@Michael5SOS: 11/21/15 12:05 AM

haha that's sweet! I wanna give my mum something but she's very 'nooo my mikey boy, don't get me anything' and I'm like 'okay then' and get myself something cause why tf not. And you're making me blush stOOPP.

@ArianaGrande: 11/21/15 12:07 AM

awww dats so cute. a boy blushing cause of me??? I feel like a 15 year old again ;) you're adorable.

@Michael5SOS: 11/21/15 12:09 AM

this is so rude, my cheeks are like apples! you must stop this rn. I will sue you.

Before he could see her reply, Michael glanced up and saw Calum walking over with a cup in his hand and a raised eyebrow. Calum asked him with a snort,"Bro, this is your party and you've been sitting here for like, an hour. What are you doing? We need to twerk on the dance floor, the people want it!"

"I'm flirting with Ariana Grande, shut up," Michael whined and tried looking at her response.

But, his words made Calum's eyes widen as he snatched his phone and gaped,"Shit, you're serious! Ariana fucking Grande is messaging you? And she's flirting? You need to hit that up."

"Stop talking like you're a fuckboy! I like her, I don't just wanna hit it and quit it," Michael mocked as he took the phone back and smiled at her message, biting his lip with a giggle.

@ArianaGrande: 11/21/15 12: 11 AM

never! I will risk the sue cause you is too cute bby. hehe.

Michael gasped,"She. Called. Me. Baby."

"Actually she said bby. Did I pronounce that right? I dunno. All I know is she calls everyone that, so you're not that special," Calum snorted.

Michael glared and grabbed a pillow from the couch, throwing it at Calum,"Go away! Let me flirt and be happy!"

"Fine, just don't expect it to go anywhere," Calum shrugged as he headed out and left the boy.

He knew it Calum was right. Who knows? Ariana probably does this on everyone's birthday. Or maybe she's a little drunk as well and just flirting jokingly to make him feel special. Who knows? Doesn't she have a boyfriend anyways? He had no idea, there's no confirmation, but it's probably true.

As he went to exit the app, he saw another message and smiled sadly at her words.

@ArianaGrande: 11/21/15 12: 19 AM

Mikey? :(((( did I say something wrong bby?

@ArianaGrande: 11/21/15 12: 20 AM

shit, i sound clingy lol. srry.

@Michael5SOS: 11/21/15 12: 20 AM

noooo it's fine :D sorry Calum is so frustrating. But, I should probably go back to my friends. they're missing me cause I'm all awesome and shit. So, um...talk to you later? If you want...you know, we don't like have to but yeah.

@ArianaGrande: 11/21/15 12: 21 AM

yay, ur back! and oh, it's ok. Um, do you think I could trust u with my number? :) sorry, I know it sounds a little...weird but I have to always make sure you know, cause sometimes people like to give it away...then I have to get a new one /: it sucks.

Shit, she wanted his number? Michael wanted someone to pinch him. Is this real? He felt like he was in a dream or something. He couldn't believe this was happening.

@Michael5SOS: 11/21/15 12: 23 AM

Of course! I have no one to give it to anyways haha.

So, Ariana sent her number and Michael was so happy to see the digits and know it was hers. He then proceeded to insist she sent a selfie and was giggling like an idiot over how cute she was. Cause, it turns out she's in bed and was just up cause of him and her hair wasn't perfect and she had no make up on, yet somehow looked gorgeous.

Of course, she did look different. The lack of mascara and eyeliner made her eyes look less out there and her lips were a little thinner looking, but it didn't make her ugly. It made her more natural and he sent a lot of heart eye emojis, risking the flirting then sent a pic of himself for her contact I.D for him.

He stuck his tongue out and was dorky but she just sent kissy and laughing emojis and Michael...he was happy. He felt a little better knowing that she did want to talk to him and she was actually really nice. Sometimes people with fame can be intimidating and he was always scared of her. Not in a bad way, just in a 'what if I did something dumb?' way.

However, the night went on and he almost forgot they even messaged as he continued to party with his friends. Calum kept smirking at him and apparently he told the boys, cause Ashton was smirking and prodding at his side and Luke was giving him know looks.

That night ended up being that morning and it was five am when he got to the hotel, however he didn't mind. He flopped on his bed and the boys were in their own rooms. Michael sprawled out and he was prepared to got to bed. But, he charged his phone before checking it and was surprised at the message.

[From: Ariana] 12: 45 AM

don't drink too much ;))) night bby.

And okay, so what if she calls everyone that? He felt so special and honored. Like, he was qualified for the adorable yet stupid nickname that made her seem more cuddly and cute than ever. He just grinned and fell asleep, maybe having naughty dreams but it was okay. He's still hormonal, even if he's not a teen anymore.

-

[From: Ariana]

noooo I'm serious! I had like, no hair for so long. That's why I got extensions. I kept telling them my hair was falling out they don't care. they just want my hair red ughhh. struggles.

[To: Ariana]

that sucks D: the red hair was hot af tho. Not lying.

[From: Ariana]

lol, i did like it but it's not worth it if I'm bald and called a slut for my hair :'(

[To: Ariana]

you can be my slut tho ;)

[From: Ariana]

stfu :p you're so weird. Hey do you wanna call me or something? We can you know, actually talk...

Michael hesitated, not sure if he was ready for that. For one, it's seven in the morning and he was still all gruff and tired. He had to get up early since they have the AMAs today and he needed to go shopping soon. He knew Ariana was going to be there and that made it even more nerve wracking.

That was going to be weird for him since he has seen her perform, but not when they were talking. What if she ignores him or tries to talk to him and he babbles like an idiot? He was already being embarrassing, he didn't want to say or do something to make her second guess this flirting thing they have.

For the past two days, they have been texting and flirting nonstop. The boys were really annoyed with him and he understood why. But, considering they talk to their girlfriends all the time, they had no right t go and get angry at him. Though, she isn't his girlfriend yet, he was hoping she could be.

That meant he really did need to stop being a coward. Michael was sick of messing up and Ariana wants him to call, so if he wanted this to go somewhere, he will need to call her. Michael huffed and grabbed a water from the side table and took a sip before clearing his throat.

He got his phone and hesitated as he clicked her contact. He didn't know if she meant now, but he hoped she did or else he's being an idiot. Luckily, the phone only rang a few times and then he heard a soft 'hi' and felt his heart stutter in his chest as he froze, unsure of what to say.

"Michael...?" He heard her laugh slightly and she seemed amused. "Are you there?"

He hesitated and stuttered out,"H-Hi." He then cleared his throat when she laughed and muttered,"Stop! Don't laugh at me, I um...I have strep throat."

"Sure you do," She teased and heard a loud blowing sound.

Michael raised an eyebrow,"What's that?"

"I'm getting my hair and stuff ready for the show tonight," She admitted and hummed quietly. "They have this outfit for me, but I'm not sure if I like it. I know people might hate it and call me a slut cause of it."

The way she's describing it made Michael shift a bit as he hesitated,"What's it look like?"

"This is so cliche, Mikey. 'What are you wearing?' pick up line much?" She chuckled, but told him,"It's like, white and strapless and sort of a one piece bathing suit, if that makes sense? But not? I don't know how to describe things. But, they're also curling my hair and it's been so long since I last had it curly."

Michael smiled a bit as he told her,"That sounds cute."

"It's suppose to be sexy," She whined mockingly.

The younger boy shrugged a bit and really hated morning wood cause it wasn't even that anymore, considering what he was imagining her in. "I think you always look sexy. But, you're also really cute and then beautiful, so I don't know how to describe you sometimes."

"You really think I'm sexy? A lot of people say I look twelve and try too hard to look older," She said sadly and he heard her mutter something to someone before she added,"I mean, I do try to look sexy cause I don't...like being called twelve. But, I also do just like the outfits. Even if people think they're 'scandalous'."

Michael told her with a smirk,"There's nothing wrong with being a little scandalous. And yeah, you...did look younger last year, but I think you look more...hot right now. You look more grown and hey, if people are fucking idiots and can't see that then whatever. I can."

"You're so sweet, I can't tell if you're just saying that to make me feel better or if you mean it. But, thank you," She said honestly. "Shit, Frankie, stop eating all the cookies!"

"Did little miss Ariana just say shit?" Michael teased, honestly finding the cursing hot.

A girl who can curse and sound sexy doing it is a girl he would instantly fall for. He already is heads over heels infatuated with Ariana, this is just going way too far. She is so perfect for him. She loved video games, she likes kittens, she is tiny and he loves short girls, and she's also a bit girly yet not afraid to get down and dirty and lazy. He wants to plan their wedding already.

"I've cursed many times, my dear Michael," She laughed.

Michael hummed,"Never heard you before. Ya know, except in barely any songs."

"Fuck, shit, dick!" She said with emphasis on each word and giggled,"How's that?"

"Very hot, baby," He joked, yet truly thought it was.

Ariana paused before putting on a mock, seductive voice,"Oh, Michael, you're a fucking babe...Wish I could go over and...shove my foot up your asshole!"

"You can't just change the mood like that, I was so ready to get horny!" Michael whined with a loud laugh when Ariana was cackling on the other line. "Ugh, I was so turned on and you ruined it."

"Well, maybe I should go before I get you coming before I wanted you to." Michael gulped and Ariana sighed dramatically. "They're making me try on the outfit, but you're going to the show, right? So, I'll see you tonight?"

Michael hesitated,"Yeah, mind sending me a pic?"

"A picture? Of me in the outfit?"

"Yeah," He said confidently, hoping it didn't seem to perverted. "Just wanna know what to prepare for."

There was a long pause and then Ariana was chuckling a bit as she told him with an amused voice,"Alright, I'll send you one. But, if it gets out on the internet, don't expect me to reply."

"Trust me, I wouldn't want to share it. Just a pic for me and I'll cherish it till forever," He promised and grinned when she agreed before hanging up.

When he hung up, Michael grimaced at the hard-on beneath the blanket and hoped it would go away. He'd hate to explain this to the boys when they came in. But, he figured they won't and if they do, they would knock and he could hopefully hide it till they're gone.

Michael then saw a text from Ashton who said they needed to get ready and practice. He nearly forgot they were performing. Sometimes Michael can be a bit of an idiot. He was also distracted by Ariana, but who can blame him? The girl was equally as responsive to the texts and messaging, so it's not just him.

Before he could get up and reply, there was another ding and he glanced down to see he had a picture sent from Ariana. Michael hesitated and then clicked it, gulping when he saw the photo. It wasn't a nude or anything. But, the outfit she described was a bit scandalous, but nothing she hasn't worn before.

The white mini dress was dazzled and strapless and she was taking the photo in the mirror and she was biting her lip a bit with a cute grin. Her hair was up in a bun since he assumed she was getting it done and okay. Her legs are so gorgeous and he kinda wanted them wrapped around his waist. Like, a lot.

[To: Ariana]

well, if I happen to have a bulge in my pants tonight, just know it's cause of you XD jkjk but you look so siogjfoignf goidek what to say like wtf ok. i love your ass. and legs. and yeah. kms. I'm so awkward, you're just so pretty :(((((( it makes me sad haha.

[From: Ariana]

hahahaha! i'm blushing so much wtf. Frankie keeps teasing me. I think this is like, the cutest text I got in my whole life. thank u. i gtg but see you tonight :) please don't get turned on my anyone else, ok. Bye!

Michael rolled his eyes, but grinned as he replied 'sureee' and then added an emoji sticking out it's tongue. He didn't know what they're doing anymore, it was flirting and definitely on purpose. But, she was always a bit...flirtatious with people. Maybe not purposely. Sort of like Harry, she probably just does it without knowing.

However, Michael does feel this bond between them and he really loved to imagine she did too. It was very expressive and everything about them in the past two days was loud and happy and sometimes sexual. Everything Michael hoped for in a person to be together forever with.

Michael was very...needy. He needed to be entertained and having a girl that didn't mind staying up till three am just to discuss classic horror movies and trying to scare each other until the other caved and begged one to stay on the phone till they slept. The first night,Michael caved and the second night, Ariana did. He hoped the tradition will stay.

The boy sat up and he wiped his eyes, yawning as he heard a loud knock at the door. Michael got up and sluggishly walked over, unlocking the door only to be trampled as Ashton and Luke rummaged in with clothes and brushes. They looked like the fashion police, it was hilarious.

"Morning!" Luke exclaimed, throwing a comb at Michael. "Fix yourself up, we gotta hurry!"

Michael rolled his eyes,"It doesn't start yetttt. Gosh."

"We're always almost late! We need to be there on time this time," Ashton snapped and ran a hand through his hair."Where's Calum? The bitch needs to get his ass over here!"

There was a beep and Michael beamed as he figured it was Ariana. He went over and grabbed his phone, sighing lovingly when seeing the girl sent him a picture. It was her with her making a silly face instead of being sexy or cute like in most selfies. It felt more personal when she wasn't trying to look perfect. He adored it.

"What the hell is she doing?"

Michael jumped and saw Ashton staring over his shoulder. He shoved a hand over the boy's face and whined,"She's like, clenching her teeth and crossing her eyes? I dunno. Doing this?" Michael tried mimicking her expression and Ashton looked scared. "She looks cuter doing it."

Luke shrugged,"It was cute to me."

"Gayyyy," Ashton jokingly said and threw himself at Luke, tackling him on the bed. "Sex!"

Luke shoved him away,"You have a girlfriend, shut up."

"Yes, I do. And she thinks you're hot, so we should just have a threesome," Ashton joked, to which Michael gagged. "Just kidding, gosh. But seriously, we need to get ready, so no girlfriends or crushes for the next ten hours."

Ten hours without Ariana? Michael frowned, but he didn't have much of a choice when Ashton took the phones and shoved them in his front pocket. Michael pouted as he went to beg for his phone, but Luke was grabbing him and shoving him in the chair to do his hair.

Which was dumb, cause Michael needed to shower, so they just had to restart after he got in the shower and then was given some clothes. He wore a graphic tee with a plaid button up and skinny jeans. None were aware there was a red carpet, so they just went with the flow.

The other boys dressed more class, but he didn't care about it being an award show. It was too express their music and he wore what he wanted to wear. Luke and Ashton were the most self-conscious over impressing image wise, but Michael and Calum were a bit less worried about it.

Nonetheless, when they did eventually leave and headed out, they were told last minute that it was a red carpet event and panicked momentarily. They turned back and Michael literally begged to get a nice shirt. Cause, not only was he going to need to look good for the red carpet, but he almost forgot Ariana is going to be there.

So, they rushed inside and Luke was lazy, so he didn't go in since he was already wearing a white button up. When they went inside, they were hidden well and rushed to the back where decently fancy clothes were. They had about ten dollars each, which meant the best they could do is get a button up.

Michael frantically got a tannish-grey button up and asked the boys quickly,"Does this look okay?"

"It looks fine," Calum waved him off while trying to find his own shirt.

But, Michael whined,"I need to look good! Do I look hot, but also classy?"

"Is this about Ariana?" When Michael blushed, a smirk tugged at Calum's lips,"Ooh, it is? Are you two gonna...?"

Michael tensed. Have sex? Were they? Is that what's happening? It seemed like their talking meant they were hanging out tonight. What if she wants to have sex? He sure as hell won't say no. But, is the hotel even okay? Is he wearing clean boxers? Did he load up on deodorant? is he able to shower first? Cause, he's gonna be sweaty.

Seeing his panic, Ashton laughed and patted his shoulder,"Chill, okay? Don't panic."

"How can I not panic? I'm going to fuck Ariana Grande and smell like an ass!" Michael groaned as he rushed to the cologne and perfume section, looking for something decent smelling and nearly laughed when seeing a One Direction perfume. He shrugged and sniffed it, nodding,"Alright, this is okay."

"You're gonna have sex with Ariana while wearing Direction perfume?" Calum laughed. "Bro, at least wear hers and give her some credit here."

Ashton rolled his eyes,"You don't even need perfume. Trust me, girls don't care that much. Bryana doesn't say anything about it. Just, go for it and you'll be too busy to care. Plus, people sweat during sex anyways. Ya know she's performing too right? So, I doubt she'd be any better."

Michael placed a hand over his chest,"Ariana Fucking Grande does not sweat, she glistens."

Calum blinked. "You. Are. Whipped."

"Very much so," Michael sighed lovingly. "I just wanna snuggle my princess and kiss her till she giggles and explodes with sparkles and rainbows shooting out of her."

The boys stared at him.

Ashton cleared his throat,"Okay, I'll just go."

When they went back to find their own shirts, Michael took the Our Moment perfume that was in a small bottle and then his shirt and went towards the hidden area with sexual products. He hesitated and got a small box of condoms. Even if they don't have sex, you can never be too careful.

As he waited in line, the old lady in front of him was taking her sweet freaking time to which Michael glared. Finally, he went up and placed the items down. The man raised an eyebrow at the One Direction perfume and Michael wiggled his eyebrows, pointing to the box.

"Aye, do you think I could get a discount? I personally know them," He said proudly, tapping his finger on Harry's face.

The man snorted,"Sure you do."

Michael gaped,"I do! I'm in 5 Seconds of Summer."

"And I'm in Six years of Fall," he laughed while scanning the condoms. "Alright, that's seventeen forty two."

Michael frowned and grabbed the magazine below, shoving it in the guy's face, pointing to his own face on the picture,"Look, dats mehhh! I'm famous! I should totally get like, seven dollars off."

"Your hair is red, this guy's is blonde," He argued with amusement. "Now, pay up before I kick you out."

Michael pouted and took the perfume, shoving it out of the boy,"Fuck you, boys. You're not worth it."

After paying his ten dollars, he left and struggled with hiding his face from the group of people gathering around the AMAs location to try and meet celebrities. It doesn't usually work out, to be honest. There's so much security, it's not worth being arrested for. However, people are desperate.

So, Michael went into the limo and saw Luke sleeping with his head against the window. he stripped his shirt off and quickly changed into his new one, taking off the tag and sighed deeply. Michael took his phone from where Ashton tried hiding it and he saw Ariana texted him, asking where they should meet up before the show.

Michael nervously tapped his thumbs aimlessly on the screen before saying 'backstage?' to which Ariana sent laughing emojis cause he's an idiot. Of course they're meeting backstage. He just said before his set and she agreed with ease, sending kissing emojis and saying she can't wait. He couldn't either.

When the boys finally got in, they headed to the show and it was time for the red carpet. The fans were pleased with their looks and some already somehow knew they sneaked off, being idiots and forgot there was a red carpet. They're all so creepily smart and figure shit out.

The interviews were fun, some quick and repetitively answered and others more interesting. Sophia Grace and Rosie were adorable, but sadly they wouldn't give Michael candy until he asked himself and had to spit out his gum.. He figured they were scared of him. He didn't know why, but tons of kids just got scared of him, but that's fine. He doesn't like kids anyways.

They did sell his gum, though.

Afterwards, the nerves kicked in and Michael placed another gum in his mouth, trying to ease himself as he remembered she is a normal person. She shits and burps and washes her body. Great, now he's thinking of her naked. All wet in the shower, water dripping down her tan body a--

"Michael?"

The sweet and excited voice was heard and Michael felt his whole body tense as he recognized the voice. He couldn't turn. He couldn't. He was so out of her league, why was he even flirting with her? She's world famous and he's just on the brim of being known for his name and not the band.

Michael was so ugly compared to her exes. He is nearly losing all of his hair. Then again, she probably didn't care cause she also lost a lot of hair from dying it. Maybe they are meant to be. But, he was still scared and wanted to crawl under a table or something cause why, why, why.

The boys were laughing at him and he heard Ariana call his name more timidly this time, almost like she was worried. Before he could run off, Luke was turning him and shoving Michael towards the much smaller girl, making Michael grin anxiously, probably looking creepy as he blushed when seeing her.

She looked gorgeous.

Not sexy or hot, but beautiful and gorgeous. Her hair was out and curly just like she said. It was long and finally grown out to her almost natural dark brown color. She wore a long, sequence dress that he knew would transform into the sexy, short one she sent a picture of and honestly, his throat was so dry right now.

But, then Ariana caught him off guard as she grinned and ran towards him, nearly throwing herself at him. He felt like it was a dream or something. He never imagined he'd be touching her, let alone having her whole body pressed to his. She was so small and tiny and he wanted to keep her in his pocket forever.

Ariana exclaimed happily,"I'm so happy I get to see you!"

"Y-Yeah," Michael awkwardly laughed, so nervous for saying something wrong.

She frowned and pouted,"C'mon, say something, Michael! I've been talking to you the past couple days. Don't get all shy on me. Where's the guy who rambled about how he walks around naked and has burping contests."

"Shit, I'm so embarrassing," He grimaced.

Ariana beamed and said proudly,"No, you're cool and I like you. So, don't get all shy." She hesitated as the people were soon rushing and lowered himself from where she stood on his feet basically. She wrapped her arms around his neck and told him,"I really was hoping we could uh, meet up again tonight."

"M-Meet up? Like, meet up or 'meet' up?" Michael said, needing to know how much he could sweat tonight.

Ariana giggled and shrugged, saying,"Whatever you want. I like you either way." She then blushed and said quickly,"Ya know, if that's like, where this whole thing was going."

"It is, it definitely is. Like, I've been crushing on you since you were slapping yourself with red blocks on Victorious and going 'bonk'!" Michael laughed and really wanted to shove a brick in his mouth.

A sheepish expression formed on her face and she saw Calum awkwardly trying to get their attention. She turned to Michael and gripped his shirt, pulling him down and saying happily,"Okay, well, meet me here at the end of the show if we can. I don't live too far from here, so it's a lot nicer than a hotel. More private."

"Private, I like private," Michael nodded quickly and groaned as Ashton called his name. He turned and shouted,"Calm your fucking dicks, I am having a moment! Gosh, killing the romance." He heard Ariana giggle and turned to her with a innocent smile,"So, uh. Tonight?"

Ariana rolled her eyes and surprised him as she pulled him down, pressing her plush lips to his. Michael felt butterflies fill his stomach and eagerly kissed her back as best he could. His hands were small, yet still big against her tiny waist as he pulled her close and tasted strawberries on her lips.

Sadly, she pulled away sooner than he wanted and whispered with a smirk,"Break a leg. Not literally. I've seen the videos...don't hurt yourself."

"Ugh, stupid internet!" He whined, but smiled nonetheless.

Ariana laughed and kissed his cheek, stepping back and dramatically flipping her hair after waving goodbye. Michael chuckled and waved back, feeling like he's on Cloud 9 while turning to go back to the boys. Only, he ran into a pole and groaned when gripping his nose.

Instead of her being concerned, Ariana just bursted out laughing to which he glared fakely and went to where the boys were snickering and Luke was on the ground nearly in tears with how amused he was. Some friends. He really needed to get new ones if this was how they showed support.

Luckily for them, Michael was love sick and too busy trying to actually remember his chords cause she really took his breath away, making it hard for him to remember his name, let alone the song they were playing. So, they quickly tried to help him out as he got his focus (sigh, he's so in love that he thought of her when thinking this) set on the music.

Afterwards, he performed the night away and did his best. Ariana was backstage getting ready for her own performance, but she texted him while he performed and he sat it afterwards. Frankie actually recorded her dancing to Hey Everybody and Michael grinned at her goofy, yet amazing dancing as she sang along. He's happy that she knew and liked his music, even if it's not her taste.

And well, he was excited for her performance. He knew it would be perfect, like it always is. Even if she ever messes up, she makes it funny and doesn't stress it. That's what he adored. So, Michael leaned back and he got himself ready to be blown away as he waited for her to sing.

-

Her performance was his favorite of the night, not cause of favoritism, it just was. He did enjoy One Direction's and Justin's, but obviously he enjoyed her's a bit more with her cute yet sexy outfit and wonderful moves. She didn't just sing, she owned the stage with her dancing and using the whole stage in all instead of just being in the middle.

Not to mention, he just got really turned on over how the girl was moving her body and going from a soft melody to the upbeat song while ripping off the bottom of her dress. Her moves made him a little turned on and he blushed when Luke snickered, elbowing him.

As the night continued, Michael was honestly just eager to leave. He couldn't find himself sitting and watching everyone else. He tried to avoid going on his phone, knowing Ariana was going to text him. She was in the front row, though, so he figured it would be a while till she does.

The night went on and it wasn't long till the pop/rock artist was named and Michael cheered as Ariana's name was called. He clapped loudly and grinned as the girl went on the stage. She was now changed into a beautiful, unique dress and hair pulled back.

Ariana was so adorable as she spoke and was at loss of words, trying to find something to say as she was speechless. A fond expression formed on Michael's face when she accidentally muttered a cuss word and blushed a little when glancing away. She was simply his soulmate, that is all.

When she went 'ew, I'm crying' Michael laughed and ignored the looks on his friends faces. They were so annoying sometimes, not letting him enjoy his love life that finally was happening. He was so endeared with the girl that he nearly teared up as she spoke and chuckled sweetly at her impression of her nonna.

Finally, the night did end after Justin performed and Michael clapped loudly as it ended, whistling as the water poured down. Ashton was probably the most amazed with it, considering he gets more into the performances. Luke was into the speeches, Calum loved the legit songs and Michael enjoyed the instrumentals of it all.

As everything closed down and people were leaving, Michael left the boys who whistled for him when he said he was going out for the night. They were a little sad about him going, but also happy he found someone he truly got on with. Michael was glad to find her as well.

When looking around, he heard Ariana's voice as she took pictures with Demi and Nick. Michael lingered back, eyes staring deeply at Nick Jonas. That man is his man crush forever and always. Michael had lots of man crushes, but he was the real shit right here. Nick fucking Jonas, like the Jonas Brother's was his thing that he loved yet hid in embarrassment as a teen.

Despite having hugged and tweeted Nick often, this was still crazy to him. He grinned as Nick headed off and the guy caught his eye, giving a quick wave. Michael then glanced at Demi and he wanted to say hi and admit he wanked to her once, but she was rushing to her friend and he frowned.

Before he could be sad, he heard Ariana call out,"Mikey, hi!" He turned and saw the girl walking towards him quickly, an old lady trailing behind her. Ariana smiled and she motioned between the two,"Michael, this is my Nonna. Nonna, this is my boyfriend Michael."

"Boyfriend?" Michael whispered as he blushed and looked at Ariana with a raised eyebrow.

Her eyes widened and she sheepishly whispered back,"So-Sorry, I just."

However, Michael grinned and took Nonna's hand, kissing the back of it and said charmingly,"Yep, that's me. The boyfriend, ya know." She laughed sweetly and Michael told Nonna,"It's very nice to meet you. You have a beautifully talented granddaugher. You should be so proud."

"Believe me, I am. She gets it all from me," Nonna chuckled a bit.

Ariana giggled and just shook her head in amusement as she grabbed Michael's hand in hers. "So, why don't we head out? We'll drop you off at home, Nonna."

"Ooh, wanna be alone?" Nonna snickered as she looked between the two. "It's alright, young people can be a bit frisky and fun nowadays, I completely understand. When I was twenty-two, I was all up in the groove thing."

Michael gaped and held back a laugh as Ariana whined,"Nonna, stoppp."

"I'm actually twenty," Michael told her as they were led to a door where security helped them into the limo, thankfully it was in the back where paparazzi and fans were not allowed.

Nonna gasped as she got in the front seat,"Oh, Ariana! You cougar!"

"It's two years, Nonna," She chuckled and sat next to Michael, hesitating when scooting a bit closer. She held her award to her chest and grinned,"You were amazing tonight, just so you know. You...rocked my socks off."

Michael bursted out laughing and nudged her,"Shut up, you dork."

"Creative tour name, though," Ariana complimented and beamed up at him with a cute smile.

There was a pause as Michael tried not to blush at her affectionate, unknowingly seductive expression. Michael didn't think twice as he pecked her lips quickly and the girl flinched in surprise. However, she kissed him back and giggled as he bumped his nose against hers lightly.

"You're lucky Frankie isn't riding with us or he would have murdered you," Nonna said from the front seat with a tsk as she looked back at them.

Ariana laughed as she nodded, looking to Michael. "That's so true. He's very nice, but also very protective. He would have ripped off your díck so quickly."

Michael winced,"Ouch."

"Yeah," Ariana then bit her lip before leaning over and whispered with a smirk tugging at her lips,"And, we really need that for later."

The sudden press to his groin made Michael gasped silently and swallow a gulp of air. Ariana tapped his bulge that was slowly growing hard and she innocently turned forward, trailing her hand to his though. Her nails were decently long, painted a creamish, pale pink color and tightly digging into his thigh to where he wanted to grab her and throw her down right now.

She seemed to know this as a coy smile was on her lips. She flickered her eyes towards him and Michael glared with a small pout, making her laugh quietly as she shook her head and casually went on her phone to see what the fans were up to. He wanted to do the same, but he was too turned on to do so.

Luckily, Ariana wasn't wrong, she didn't live that far. Nonna lived close by as well, so the only problem was the traffic due to the awards. They managed to get through it well, though, driver knowing how to get through these situations and helping out as he drive passed some cars.

Finally, Nonna was out and Ariana gave the directions to her home. Michael knew she lived in a fancy home that was probably bigger than Texas. However, he won't be able to get all 'awe' over it since he was more concerned over figuring out how the dress she's wearing is suppose to come off. Does it have a zipper? He hoped so.

It wasn't long until they soon arrived and they pulled into a cobblestone driveway after opening a gate. Michael quickly got out, taking her hand and helping her up since she's wearing heels. She kicked them off and grabbed them with one hand while shutting the door and taking Michael's with her other.

After giving the man a nice tip and waving him off, she got a key from her bag and led Michael to the door, unlocking them with a click. She flicked the lights on and Michael saw the house was beautiful, lots of classic and antique furniture. Sort of old in a good way and pale themed colors with many beautiful paintings and decor.

But, the most beautiful thing in the house was next to him and he was more focused on her. Michael hesitated as Ariana placed her shoes down and she glanced at him, grinning when walking over and wrapping her arms around his neck, not wasting time as she kissed him deeply, smiling against his mouth and letting her teeth graze his bottom lip.

"I'm so happy you're here," She told him breathlessly and was on her tip-toes, still struggling to reach his height.

She was only five feet and he was over six feet tall, so the two of them were at least a foot difference and it was cute aside from times like these. Michael couldn't hold back anymore. He gripped the girl's hips and slammed her against the wall, eagerly kissing her as she moaned softly against his mouth.

The two of them were hyped from the performances and too turned on to really care how they smell or feel sweaty, cause it sort of evens out. Michael grabbed onto her thighs, feeling how thick and strong they were. He lifted her up a bit and she wrapped them round his waist as he nibbled on her bottom lip, slipping his tongue into the girl's mouth that tasted like chocolate and mints.

Michael mumbled as he blindly walked around,"W-Where's the room?"

"Upstairs," She said and pulled back when he groaned. She pouted,"Don't be lazy, Mikey, c'mon."

"You're so lucky you're light," He grumbled while kissing her once again and tried being all hot and amazing and prove he's strong by walking up the stairs with her.

Sadly, he was a failure and tripped on a step. He fell forward and Ariana shrieked as she clinged to him, burying her face in his neck to protect herself as they fell on the spiral steps. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he awkwardly chuckled an 'oops' to which she just stood up on her own and walked to lead him to the room.

His knee hurt from falling, but he ignored the throbbing and followed her with a hard-on in his pants. Ariana grabbed his hand and got back into the position with her legs around his waist and hanging like a monkey on a branch. Michael's lips were back on hers and he saw a room that had a fancy door compared to the others, so he figured it was hers.

When he kicked it open, he was so glad it wasn't shut or else that would have hurt. He blindly tried turning the light on. But, Ariana smacked his hand lightly before flicking the switch herself. The room was fucking huge and surprisingly messy, but nothing compared to his own, so he didn't mind.

The bed was big and had a white blanket that was not good for sex at all. The furniture was a fancy wood color and there were pictures taped everywhere with some Marilyn Monroe posters up. He recalled her being Ariana's idol, so that made sense to him.

Michael quickly laid Ariana on the bed and she looked up at him with her long, mascara coated lashes and licked his lips. Ariana hesitated and said while sitting up,"Wait, o-one sec."

"What?" Michael pouted,"Ariiiiannaa, c'mon. I'm horny."

"Calm your díck for two seconds," She snorted and rushed to her closet, much to his confusion.

Michael rolled his eyes and figured she was going to fix her hair or something. He just stripped down to his pants and hoped he wasn't smelling too bad as he laid down and snuggled into the bed. Part of him wanted to fall asleep then and there, but he was way too eager and made sure the condom was still in his pocket.

Suddenly, the door opened and he gulped a bit when seeing her return with her hair down and the cute kitten ears she wears on stage in the curly locks. She was only wearing those weird bra things girls have that are like half tees and a pair of black boy shorts that did justice to her ass.

Ariana grinned as she twirled and flipped her hair dramatic,"I'm ready to be ravished."

"That sounds gross," Michael admitted and sat up, eyeing her with a smirk. "But, I'll accept it. Come sit on my lap..."

Ariana rolled her eyes, but walked over,"We're not doing that daddy shit, babe. You're gonna be my kitten with me, okay?"

"A kitten? That's what the fans call me," Michael chuckled as he leaned up, pressing his lips to her neck as she straddled his hips and held a pair of kitten ears. She placed them on his head while he sucked a lovebite on her neck, letting his lips brush as he lowered down to her chest and grabbed her bum in his hands. "You're so beautiful."

His words made her hum softly as he closed her eyes and trailed her own hands to his shoulder and smiled,"Says you, kitten."

"You're the kitten, shush," He practically purred against her skin and laid back, rolling her over so he was ontop and kissed her feverishly, biting and sucking on her bottom lip. Ariana moaned quietly and she fidgeted, trying to get his pants unbuckled as he pulled her closer.

The two wrestled around a bit as Ariana kept trying to get his pants off, struggling as he kept kissing and making her lose her focus. She finally got the button undone and Michael kicked the pants off, making Ariana sigh contently and wrap her legs around his waist while gasping softly when he grinded down, his bulge pressing to between Ariana's legs with each move.

Ariana tensed as she muttered a 'fuck' against Michael's mouth, chest heaving as she entangled her fingers in Michael's hair and rolled her hips up to grind against his hard-on, feeling how big and hard it was. Michael's tongue rubbed against the roof of her mouth, causing her to pull him closer.

The girl then pulled back and plead,"I-I wanna suck you off."

"Yeah?" Michael gulped, seeing her brown eyes go darker. "O-Okay, um. Yeah."

She grinned mischievously as they rolled over so she was on top. Her hair was a mess right now and mascara, despite being expensive and water proof, was already smearing a bit. But, she wiped most of it off when she left earlier. The girl still looked amazing and was tucking her fingers under his boxers and pulling them down, releasing his length that was leaking pre-come.

Michael closed his eyes for a moment, only to tense and open them when Ariana's fingers wrapped around him. She giggled sweetly before wrapping her lips around the tip and Michael gasped, hips almost thrusting up into her mouth, but she used her free hand to pin him down and take the boy like a champion.

It was no secret she's not a virgin, she has had passed boyfriends and has expressed that she did have sex before. But, she was working him better than anyone he knew. He's had sex a couple times, however she was the best he ever had. Her full lips sucking and tongue flicking across his slit where he was then groaning and gripping her long hair.

He hesitated, not sure if she cared for that, but she just nodded and he spread his legs a bit more as she went deeper, hallowing her cheeks and causing him to throw his head back while pulling her down deeper,"F-Fuck, baby, you're so good at this, s-shit."

Ariana pulled off with a 'pop' and seemed pleased with the praise, tongue twirling around the tip as she stroked him a few times before going back down and took him almost all the way, wincing slightly when he pulled harder, almost gagging. But, then she was bobbing her head and Michael felt his thighs nearly quivering as he muttered a mantra of 'fuck's.

Soon, he was coming and Ariana pulled off quickly, almost choking as she coughed with the come down her throat. Ariana wiped her mouth and she glanced at him with eyes brimmed with tears. Michael pulled him close and mumbled into her hair,"Shit, t-that was the best blowjob ever."

"Mmm, thanks baby," Ariana said with a hum as she kissed his scruffy cheek and pressed her lips to his longingly, letting her tongue flick across bottom lip.

However, Michael mumbled as he gripped her hips,"Let me return the favor."

"Stop quoting pornos," She laughed in amusement, but laid back as he hovered over her, grinning at the kitten ears on his head. "Fuck, you look so cute."

"This is supposed to be sexy," Michael pouted, but rolled his eyes and let his hands rub down her body, biting his lip when reaching her black boy shorts.

Ariana glanced down at him and fluttered her lashes. He gently rubbed his hand over the clothing and said with a husky voice,"You're already so wet baby, damn."

"M-Mikey, don't tease," She pleaded, squirming a bit under his touch.

Michael kissed her thighs and nodded as pulled down the underwear and threw them over the side of the bed. Micheal ran his hands up Ariana's smooth legs, caressing her thighs and then moved them over the hips where Ariana's hands quickly came down to lace their fingers together. Michael settled between Ariana's legs and dipped his head, stroking his tongue upward in one firm movement.

The action caught Ariana off guard and she gasped, letting out a moan. She just about throws her head up, her hips moving up so fast as she cried out a 'michael' as his tongue flicks across her clít. And god, the word was not something Michael enjoyed. But, it was amazing how such a small thing can cause such a big reaction as Ariana cried out his name, grabbing onto his hair and pushing his mouth more forward.

Michael pinned her thighs to the bed, pushing down with all his strength as he alternates between teasing Ariana with his tongue and lips and fucking her with short pulls of his tongue. She tastes so fucking good. He only ever ate out one girl and it wasn't very fun.

But, he enjoyed watching Ariana writher under him, so desperate and unable to stay still. He worked his tongue over the flesh, sliding in-between the folds and stroking quickly over her clít, sucking gently and letting his tongue run over, licking everywhere he could to hear her soft and sweet sounds.

However, he noticed that Ariana was quiet, making him worry he bored her to tears. But, he glanced up and it was really because she's just using the pillow to muffle her sounds. Michael was not pleased and he moved forward to rip it out of her hands and kissed her so she can taste herself on his lips and fuck. She was so dirty, he loved it.

The girl rolled them over so she's on top of Michael and he hummed in agreement at the position. Michael loved a dominant girl, grabbing her hips and rubbing his bulge into her and her breath faltered slightly. Michael ran his hands up her curves, moving them to unclip her bra, tossing it to the side.

"Wanna ride me, baby?" He asked, letting his thumbs flick over her nipples as they hardened under his touch.

She mewled and nodded quickly,"Y-Yeah, wanna ride you so hard."

"You're so hot," He muttered and leaned up to kiss her quickly.

Ariana smiled as she went to look for a condom, but Michael reached over to where he placed it and handed it to her. She rolled her eyes and wrapped her hand around his length while she pumped him slowly. She opened the foil with her teeth and then rolled it onto Michael, making sure it was secure.

The girl paused, taking a breath and Michael smiled at her. He pulled her down and kissed her gently, tucking her hair behind her ears and then went between them, taking his length and rubbed the head through the folds of Ariana's cúnt, pressing slick through, the girl so wet for him.

Ariana slowly lowered down as she gripped onto his shoulders, holding her breath as she shakily said,"I-It's been a while."

"S'okay," He tried stuttering out, trying not to fuck into her while he held her hips.

There was a long pause as she Ariana fumbled to find the right spot. She's breathing heavily, frowning and shifting around until she finds where to aim it. Once she does, though, the girl sinks straight down until Michael's all the way inside, causing them both to groan.

"Fuck, Michael," She whined out, panting as she moved her hips in motion.

Ariana clenched all around him, and it's tight and hot and Michael can't catch his breath. He squeezes his hands, urging Ariana to move, just as Ariana slumped forward and caught herself with one hand over Michael's chest. She was trembling and lips parted as she tried to calm down.

"I can't – this is – you're so fucking big, you feel so fucking big -" She said with a deep breath.

Michael felt a bit smug with how she worded it, like this was nothing she had before. Maybe he was the biggest guy that fucked her. This made him feel happy as he moved his hips up, thrusting into her. He then gasped when Ariana clenched even tighter around him, waiting for her to move and frowning when she didn't.

"Ari, baby – you've gotta move, I can't – " He tried not to sound too desperate, but he honestly was.

Ariana nodded frantically, fingers gripping Michael's shoulders and hair and it stings, but not enough for Michael to want her to stop. Instead, Michael tried to help by lifting Ariana's hips up and slamming her down, and Ariana cries out. "Do that again, f-fuck, Mikey, a-again!"

Michael does. Ariana helped, getting with the program, and once she does, things start to pick up. Ariana squirms a lot, as if she's attempting to find a good spot, and Michael has to control himself quite a bit to make it last. He squeezes his eyes shut, then opens them back up again.

Ariana's hair is in her face, hiding her big brown eyes a bit. Her mouth's red and wet and panting and Michael loved the image, knowing he caused it. As she moved on him, bouncing slightly, he loved seeing her body move and tits go with the motion. He grabbed Ariana's ass, pulls her down before sitting up, length still buried inside Ariana to have more control.

"S-Shit, Michael, what a--oh, fuck," She moaned as he pounded into her, burying her face deep in his neck as she dug her nails into his back.

She began spreading her legs open and squeezing tighter around Michael. Michael fucks Ariana as hard and as deep as he can, pulling her closer so the angle was right. Ariana's shaking, getting quieter and quieter with each slide of Michael's length in her.

She's got a hand wedged between them, rubbing at herself fast and messy, until she finally gasps out Michael's name, tightening around him and Michael can feel a warm slick cover his protected length inside of her. dick inside Harry, making him follow quickly after.

It was quiet, their two heavy breaths only heard and Michael was still deep inside of her. He slowly pulled out and heard her hiss a bit in pain. Michael gently laid her down and slid down, letting his tongue lick flatly across her folds before grinning when she whimpered softly. He kissed her thighs and patted them before standing.

The boy tied up the condom and hesitated, tossing it in the trash in the bathroom. He then went to where her drawers were and Ariana was staring at him sleepily, naked body curled a bit in bed and kitten ears nearly falling off her head. He grabbed a pair of panties from her drawer and went into the bed, lifting her hips and sliding them on her.

He then got his boxers and put them back on, crawling into bed next to her. She turned over, smiling tiredly as she snuggled her head into his chest. She mumbled,"So glad you didn't leave..."

"You thought I would leave?" He asked in disbelief, chuckling as he kissed her head. "Told you, princess. I've had a crush on you for so long."

She shrugged sadly,"Thought it was just a silly sex crush, ya know. Like, you just fascinated about being with me and then would get bored when you were done."

"I was literally blushing from you asking what color I would dye my hair," Michael reminded with a laugh, yawning quietly as he held her nearly naked body to his and promised,"I'm not going anywhere. If anything, I should have been scared. I mean, you barely knew who I was before my birthday."

Ariana rolled her eyes and giggled,"Your fans kept tweeting me to tweet you. I wanted it more personal. I knew who you were, I just...never looked into you in that much. I always thought you were cute, though."

"So, you really like me?" He asked anxiously, biting his bottom lip.

She nodded with a sleepy hum, snuggling closer,"Course. You're so sweet and funny and don't try acting cool or whatever. You're a big dork who's a wanna be rock star and I love it. I loved tonight and I don't want to stop this, do you?"

"Never," He agreed and grinned at her.

He felt her lips turn into a smile against his body and was so happy she trusted him. Michael hesitated and reached over, turning the light off with a bit of a struggle. He then laid back down and felt himself grinning. He couldn't believe this happened, it was the best day ever.

Michael gently ran his body down Ariana's back, soothingly brushing his fingers over her skin and was happy to hear her soothing breaths. She snored a bit, but it was soft and endearing. He hoped she didn't mind him snoring either, or else this may not work very well.

The boy didn't worry, though. Instead, he laid down more comfortably and entwined his legs with her tiny, short ones. The girl was like a tiny teddy bear and he buried his face in her hair, taking a deep breath and soon, he fell asleep with a smile on his face and barely dreamed, since his dream was now a reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter/IG: MinnieLaceHaz  
> Wattpad: Larry_Lashton  
> Tumblr: BottomMikeyLibrary
> 
> ♥


End file.
